


fuel to your flame, I ignited

by ToriCeratops



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Gang Bang, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Did I mention the Daddy Kink?, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Group Sex, M/M, Malcolm Bright/A whole lot of people, Multi, Sex Club, Sub Drop, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: Malcolm and Gil take the night off to enjoy one of New York's most exclusive sex clubs... one they've been to a time or two in the past.Gil has something new in mind for his boy and they both want to see just how far they can go.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Multiple
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	fuel to your flame, I ignited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaagna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/gifts).



> This is just eight-thousand words of daddy watching his boy get wrecked then showing everyone how to do it properly.
> 
> Happy early birthday Eva!
> 
> And special thanks to Pond for helping whip this into shape like the good service fic top you are.

The night air is surprisingly warm, but Malcolm is thankful for it. Even out here on the balcony overlooking the city skyline he’s not uncomfortable. Gil stands next to him, dressed in a perfectly tailored grey suit, his soft blue shirt unbuttoned just at the top, with a drink of expensive scotch in one hand and the other slowly rubbing Malcolm’s bare back, up and down his spine. 

“Are you having a good time, baby?” he asks, voice dark, before taking a sip of his drink. 

Malcolm leans against him with a hum which prompts the older man to wrap an arm around his chest and kiss his temple. 

“God, yes. Thank you for agreeing to bring me tonight.” His breath hitches when Gil’s mouth drops a little lower to nip at his ear at the same time he pinches Malcolm’s nipple. 

Inside the penthouse the music is still blasting, thumping late into the night as the party really gets into full swing and more and more attendees disappear into various areas of the three level, lavish home. 

But there’s one room that he knows is still empty, that’s waiting for them, for the house’s most favorite boy.

“You’ve been really good tonight, baby.” Gil purrs against Malcolm’s neck and the younger man tilts his head to give him better access. He presses his fully clothed body against Malcolm’s bare one, his half-hard cock grinding against the younger man’s ass. The way Gil touches him, the way he holds him, has complete command of Malcolm’s body, makes Malcolm so weak. “Daddy wants to reward you for it.” His hand drops lower, fingers dancing down the muscles of Malcolm’s abdomen until they tease just at the base of his hard and aching length. 

“I saw you making eyes with half the party here. But you didn’t touch anyone no matter how much I know you wanted to.”

“I really did. But I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Fuck you’re so good for daddy. Did you make your list? Do you know who we’re inviting up tonight?”

Malcolm can only nod as Gil continues to bite and kiss at his skin, reaching down further with his hand to cup Malcolm’s balls and squeeze them lightly. 

“Please, daddy…” He rocks his ass back, shifting his hips to catch the bulge in Gil’s trousers along the cleft of his ass. But Gil steps away, leaving Malcolm bereft and whining with an exaggerated pout. 

“I just finished saying what a good boy you’ve been,” Gil reprimands. “Don’t go ruining it now or I’ll have to change my mind about your reward. Do you understand?” He holds Malcolm’s head up by a single finger pressed firmly under his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good. Now, let’s go pass out your invites, shall we?”

They make their way back into the penthouse, stopping only once while still outside for Malcolm to lean over a young couple idly teasing one another on a lounger. The dark haired woman with long, tight curls and only a simple pair of lace underwear looks up at him excitedly while the blonde girl bites her knuckles. 

Malcolm has a reputation here. He’s a house favorite for a whole plethora of reasons and ever since he began bringing Gil they’ve been given VIP status. Gil says it’s just that as Malcolm’s gotten older and more sure of himself he’s just that much more alluring. 

Malcolm knows better. Just as many people want to watch Gil take him apart as they want to see Malcolm being a slut for anything Gil gives him.

He leans in and plants a gentle kiss to both their cheeks with a wink before sauntering off with Gil’s hand at the small of his back. Lingering and excited giggles follow them back indoors.

“Where to first, baby?” Gil asks low in his ear. Malcolm just nods to the dance floor where several people he knows he wants are swaying and grinding to the music blasting from the high end set up. 

Gil guides him forward and towards the center of the floor. Many,  _ many _ eyes follow them out there but Gil only focuses on Malcolm while Malcolm surveys the entire scene from the safety of his daddy’s arms. He dances, while watching, chest to chest with Gil, one of Gil’s strong hands resting low on the small of his back, holding him tight, close. 

He finds the bear of a man he’d spotted as soon as they’d arrived this evening. He’s taller than Gil, broad shouldered and covered in a healthy coat of body hair, including a full, luscious looking beard. Though they don’t let in many singles, the ones they do are highly vetted and Malcolm’s been flirting with him on and off all night. He feels a little sorry for the young thing he’s currently grinding against, bare chested in just his tight leather pants. But Malcolm wants him. 

And here, what Malcolm wants, Malcolm gets.

He gestures to Gil, nodding towards the man and Gil lets him go with a light smack to his ass which just makes Malcolm smile even wider as he approaches the couple. 

“Can I cut in for just a sec?” Both men look over at him. His quarry looks confused while the other one has a mixture of apprehension and excitement in his eyes. Which is understandable, Malcolm’s about to steal his dance partner. 

“You’re Danny, right?” Malcolm asks the big guy with a come hither smile. 

“Yeah. Yeah, and you’re M?” M is what Malcolm goes by in the scene, though most of the people he’s played with more than once know his real name. He nods and something dark and predatory comes over Danny’s face which sends a thrill down Malcolm’s spine. Danny reaches out and, careful not to actually touch Malcolm’s skin, presses a thick finger to the gold chain draped over his body that is kept together by a heavy gold ring just at the hollow of his throat. “I know what this means, too. I was told about you. To watch for you.”

Malcolm raises up on his toes and comes in close to the bare skin of Danny’s cheek, letting the warmth of his breath ghost over his flesh for a moment, then whispers. “Then you know what this means…” and kisses his cheek, letting his lips linger. 

“It means I’m about to have a really fucking good night.”

Once Malcolm gets back to the flat of his feet he winks. “See you in a few,” he says, then goes back to the warmth and safety of Gil’s arms. 

They seek out six more people. The first three were all new, but the rest are people Malcolm knows and trusts, has played with before. He’s played with a lot of the old timers at one point or another, but like most people he has his favorites. There are so many to choose from this evening and Gil never seems to cut him off so he just keeps going. After he’s given out nine invitations across the various floors of the penthouse he looks at Gil with a raised brow.

“Are you just going to let me keep going until we can’t fit anyone else in the room?”

“Would you keep going?”

When Malcolm seems at a loss for words Gil chuckles and shakes his head. “Every time you handed out an invitation I’ve let slip to a few key gossipers that I’d be leaving our curtains open this evening.” 

A full body shudder goes down Malcolm’s spine. They almost never open the curtains to the other room. Occasionally Gil will allow more people to watch them but in the past it’s been almost just as strictly invite only as Malcolm’s requests. 

Which means Gil has other plans than usual tonight. 

“Just how good have I been?” He looks up at Gil, eyes wide and curious. There’s a dozen different ideas of what Gil could be thinking going through his head and every last one of them sounds even more thrilling than the last. 

Gil slides up close, leaning in to give Malcolm a wet, filthy, open mouth kiss while gripping him tightly by his bare ass in the middle of the crowded room. Malcom groans into it, absolutely loving how possessive Gil is, how he loves to show off what belongs to him. 

“It’s not just tonight. Though that plays a big part of it. You’ve been more careful at work, thinking more about your own safety.” He speaks quietly, just loud enough for Malcolm to hear, then runs a single, crooked finger down his cheek. It’s such a tender, intimate moment that Malcolm closes his eyes and tilts his head forward. “I love you. And I wanted to make sure you knew that I noticed.”

Malcolm swallows heavily and nods, thankful for Gil, for everything the man has ever given him.

“Now,” Gil says, a little louder. “Are you done with your invitations or do we need to pass out a few more?”

“I’m ready for whatever daddy wants to give me,” he answers, honest and so fucking earnest.

And he is. They’ve been together long enough Gil knows his wants and needs and more importantly, his limits. It’s been long established that once they step through the front doors of the house Gil doesn’t have to ask for permission or run anything by Malcolm. If he needs to stop, he’ll safe word out. 

He’s done it exactly once in the two years they’ve been coming here. 

They go hand in hand towards the stairs, slowly making their way up to the top floor. A few guests stop and chat for a moment before Gil makes polite excuses for them and they continue on their way. 

It’s crowded when they get up there, and while everyone milling about in the hall makes a point of not making direct eye contact, focusing on the people they’re standing around with, he gets enough glances to know what most of them are waiting for. 

In the room that is designated just for them whenever they come to these parties Malcolm finds all nine of his invitees cuddled up and already chatting away. He’s so excited to see that. He makes a point of tailoring his guest list to one that would get along, have good chemistry. There are three women and six men, all of various sizes and proclivities.

Gil locks the door the second it’s shut then moves to pull the curtains to the interior window open wide. Once they’re tied back he punches a code into the keypad next to it that will allow anyone to enter the viewing room. Normally he’d either leave it closed and locked down, or set it to code only. But Gil is apparently really going for new tonight. 

The room is lush, plush pillows and chairs filling up one half of the room while a bench sits bolted to the floor on the other side. There are hooks in the ceiling with rope hanging down and an armoire loaded down with almost any kind of toy someone could want. A thrill goes down Malcolm’s spine as he’s directed completely silently to kneel on the bench, facing their audience. 

He loves it when Gil fucks him here, when he gets taken apart while people stare. Occasionally, Gil will let them touch, to come be a part of it even for just a little while. 

Tonight feels different, and Malcolm’s level of anticipation has never been higher. 

“This,” Gil stands behind Malcolm and snaps something obviously leather against leather a few times. “Is my little boy.” He slips a strap of leather over Malcolm’s head which he instantly recognizes as one of the more controlling harnesses. His cock throbs and his eyes flutter shut. With very slow, deliberate movements, Gil gets the straps in place as he speaks. “Most of you know what we usually do in here. But tonight, is going to be a little different. Tonight, you all get free reign.” 

Malcolm snaps his head up and around to stare at Gil with his eyes wide in shock. Gil only gives him the briefest of questioning glances which Malcolm nods enthusiastically to before continuing. “No matter what M says, no matter what he begs for or asks you to stop, you only listen to me in here. And I don’t use fancy words. If I say stop, everything stops.” He finishes with all the many straps and rings that hold them together around Malcolm’s chest then moves to his wrists, pressing gentle kisses to both before slipping the cuffs into place and latching them together at the small of Malcolm’s back.

“For the most part, anything goes. In addition to the normal house rules condoms must be used for this perfect ass.” He smacks said ass with the back of his hand making Malcolm bark out a shout of laughter. “Because it belongs to me. But, his mouth is fine. Which I highly recommend, he has a very skilled tongue.” Gil moves to add the cuffs around his ankles. “He prefers a flogger but I’d rather if you want to draw out a little pain you stick with the riding crops or paddles. And if you draw blood I will see to it you never see the inside of a party in this city again.” Blood isn’t strictly against the rules of the house - there are extensive first aid kits in every room - but as much as Gil is willing to indulge Malcolm’s need for a little more, a little pain, he’s never given in to anything that would scar or could even remotely cause permanent damage, even if it was just to his skin. There’s a rope that hangs from the ceiling Gil fastens to the center ring at the back of his harness. He will be able to sit up, like he is now, but if he goes lax he’ll simply hang a few inches off the bench. 

Once Gil makes sure the harness and the cuffs around his ankles and wrists are secure he walks around the bench and comes to rest between Malcolm and their audience. He quietly adds the final piece, the wide leather collar that fits almost too snugly around Malcolm’s throat. When it’s clasped tight and Malcolm has to hold his head up high to keep breathing easily Gil’s hands linger on either side of Malcolm’s face. “And I have a rule for you too, baby boy.”

“Anything, daddy,” Malcolm whispers.

Gil’s normally steadfast and neutral face breaks into a quick grin and he indulges Malcolm in a soft kiss. “You,” he drags his hands down Malcolm’s front then takes both nipples between his fingers and twists, “are not allowed to come.”

Malcolm arches into the sensation, nerves bright and alive as the quick shock of pain fades into a beautiful tingle of pleasure along his skin. But despite the pleasure, he frowns. “I don’t… I don’t know if I can do that.” He’s not on edge yet, but he’s getting there just at the anticipation of so many people having their way with him. He knows Derek and Dylan won’t touch him. They are always there strictly to watch and fuck each other. But seven possible partners in any given rotation is more than he’s ever had. 

“If you come,” Gil warns, removing his hands, “you won’t get daddy’s cock tonight at all.”

A whine escapes Malcolm’s lips. He doesn’t exactly have a hair trigger, but he can come untouched, and he has some control over it but there’s no way….

“Daddy…,” he begs. “ _ Please.” _

“No, baby.” Gil holds up a single finger to Malcolm’s lips. “But don’t worry. If you come before I say you can I’ll make sure you get to at least three times tonight. It just won’t be from me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re such a good boy. And I know you can do this. I believe in you.”

“Where will you be?”

Gil nods over to a chair that Malcolm hadn’t noticed was out of place earlier. It’s a deep red leather antique wingback chair with a wide seat and low arm rests. They’ve fucked in it before, Malcolm’s legs fitting perfectly on either side of Gil’s to ride him in comfort. Next to it is a small end table with an empty glass tumblr and a decanter of scotch. 

“I’ll be watching you.”

He backs away and takes his seat. The chair is close, with only a couple feet of space between it and the long, wide, padded bench Malcolm is kneeling on for people to move around in. Gil pours himself a glass of scotch, crosses one leg over his other knee, and takes a sip. Malcolm’s mouth goes dry at the sight, at the way Gil stares at him over the crystal tumbler. He’s still fully dressed, suit jacket and all, looking like he’s not being affected by any of this in the slightest. After setting the glass back down, Gil nods to the small crowd of people.

For the first time Malcolm takes in his audience properly. All but his first three invitees are repeat guests. Derek and Dylan are already lazily stroking one another off in the corner where they’ll stay for most of the evening. Michael is whispering into Cynthia’s ear. Michael is young, short, but extremely fit with ear length sandy blonde curls and Cyntia’s sub. Fully clothed he looks like an adorable puppy but like this, he looks dangerous. Which makes Cynthia’s control over him all the more sexier. She’s older, older than Gil even, with long beautiful silver hair and sun kissed skin. Tonight she’s in a simple black dress that’s low cut in the front and the back. He knows her well enough to know there’s nothing under the scrap of cloth.

Callum and Jacob are an older couple too, both long and lean with dark skin. He’s fucked them both, several times throughout the years and loves how rough they can get with him. 

The girls he’d stopped to invite from outside he has to try and think back to their names from when they’d been introduced. They’re curled up together in the other corner from Derek and Dylan, the one with long black curls - Raine, he thinks he remembers - holding the hand of Liza, the blonde, while whispering in her ear. 

Danny and Cynthia stand first and Malcolm smiles at not just the look in Danny’s eyes, but the massive bulge in his leather pants. 

This is going to be a fun night for  _ everyone. _

“Hey baby boy. Thought it would be a long time before I got to properly play with you again,” Cynthia purrs as she slinks up to him, sliding both hands into his hair before tugging him into a kiss. Her lips are soft and pliant and she tastes of sweet white wine. 

Behind him Danny runs his hands down Malcolm’s arms, over his ass then along his legs. He slips a finger underneath each strap around Malcolm’s body, obviously testing how secure each one is and the strength of the material. “Your daddy’s got you in here good, doesn’t he?” 

Malcolm smiles into Cynthia’s kiss, glancing over at Gil once he pulls away, enjoying the barely hidden smug look on his face. Cynthia pats his cheek then looks over his shoulder. “I kind of wanted to sit on that face but I think Danny there has some other plans to get you nice and warmed up so we’ll just go where he says, okay?” 

“Maybe you can sit on my face later? While someone fucks me?” he offers.

She gives him a wink. “Maybe.” 

Danny’s hands reappear at his ankles, pulling cords up to attach to his cuffs from the bench. He and Cynthia work together to guide Malcolm exactly where they want him, legs spread wide, and folded over, ankles strapped not only to the bench but the harness as well so that he can’t sit up. They clamp his hands to the harness tool, bound so tightly to the center ring there that he can’t move them at all. He is completely at their mercy, just the way he loves it.

From his chair, which sits at just enough of an angle that it provides a view of everything even if someone is right in front of Malcolm, Daddy nods to something that Malcolm can’t see. 

A second later a loud smack fills the air and his ass stings with the quick slap of a riding crop. Cynthia, who had dropped her dress to the ground, sits on the bench in front of him and slides forward, yanking his head up by the hair and guiding his mouth to her breast. Each slap of the crop against his skin has him moaning into the soft flesh of her chest, occasionally having to stop to catch his breath, to gasp out at a slightly stronger hit, or one that lands in the same place twice in a row. Even still, it’s different from the way Gil uses it, more held back, reserved. Hopefully, he’ll quickly see what Malcolm is capable of taking. 

At one point, he stays up too long though. Cynthia’s fingers twist in his hair and he whines at the sting. “Did I tell you you could stop, baby?”

“No,” he gasps out, pleasure curling down his spine. Danny lets another blow land, this time achingly close to his balls and his whole body clenches, knowing it would hurt, but silently wishing it would happen anyway. “I’m sorry.” He’s barely able to get the words out his brain is already full of so much static. But he goes where she puts him, mouth clamping down around the stiff peak of her nipple and letting his tongue flick as fast and firmly as he can. This time, she gasps out, a long, high pitched moan turning into a bright laugh.

From his seat, Gil smiles, pleased.

The image makes Malcolm’s cock pulse and leak.

When he pops off again she lets him catch a proper breath and scoots back a little. Then she spreads her legs wide, running long fingers down her front until her hand slips into her folds, two fingers holding them apart.

Malcom loves this, loves pleasing people, and as soon as she looks comfortable he leans forward and gets a tongue right where he knows she loves it most. He groans at the taste of her, how slick her juices already are on his tongue. Just thinking about it sends a thrill down his spine. He remembers the first time Gil guided him through this, how he taught him to pay attention to her cries, to the way her body responded to his, and he can’t hold back the smile even as he works. 

He’s feeling buzzed, a pleasant hum of pleasure spiking through his body with each slap of the crop working him up higher and higher. Cynthia tugs at his hair and pushes his face down harder, a silent demand for more and he happily gives it to her, working his tongue in quick, steady movements that have her writhing beneath him. 

After a while, he’s so worked up from the crop, from waiting for the next blow that he jerks hard with a loud shout when a cool, lube slick object teases at the tight muscle of his rim. Cynthia doesn’t allow him to stop though, to accept or adjust to the new sensation and yanks him back down where he obediently returns his tongue to the swollen flesh of her clit.

The toy at his ass slips in just a touch, just a tease, over and over until he’s rocking his hips back in a silent plea for more. He can hear Cynthia getting close, feel her legs shaking on his shoulders. With every flick and circle of his tongue her moans become louder, higher. 

Whoever has the toy in hand finally pushes it all the way in. It’s long and thin, stiff and  _ curved.  _ He instantly knows what it is, whining into the heat of the pussy in his mouth as it begins to drag against his prostate over and over.

When Cynthia lets out one long, shocked shout and comes, squirting over his lips and tongue; while he increases the speed and pressure to ride it out with her the toy in his ass buzzes to life. Everything threatens to explode in his body and he has to dig his fingernails into the palms of his hands to keep from coming, writhing against the restraints. 

He glances at Gil while he tries to maintain control. Daddy is watching him intently, but motionless. Behind Gil, Danny is naked - so it’s not him with the toy - and leaning forward to ask a quiet question that Gil simply nods to without taking his eyes off Malcolm. 

Malcolm can do this, Gil knows he can, so he must. He pulls away from Cynthia and breathes as deeply as he can while she collapses back just as the vibrations finally cease. 

Before he can come down too much, however, the toy is pulled free and replaced with two slick fingers, slipping in easily and starting to stretch him wide as soon as they’re knuckle deep. He moans at the burn, at the beautiful stretch that promises more to come and chances a look behind him to find Raine, with her beautiful curly black hair and pale skin, looking down at him with a wicked grin. 

When he faces forward again though, he gets to give his own smirk. He looks up to see Callum and Jacob standing over him. They’ve both removed whatever clothes had been remaining and are fisting their cocks right in front of his face. 

“Who do you want where tonight, M?” Jacob asks while pushing a thumb into Malcolm’s mouth. He swirls his tongue around the digit and groans, trying to make up his mind. They are the perfect couple for when he wants to be filled at both ends, both well endowed in different ways. Jacob is incredibly long and what Callum lacks in length he makes up for in sheer girth. 

After hollowing his cheeks to pull off with a loud pop Malcolm looks up at Jacob and silently nods behind him. He wants to be choked hard, but not yet. There are still other people waiting for that privilege. Daddy is still waiting, watching, and he has to be good.

With a whisper to his husband and a quiet laugh Jacob disappears to the other end of the bench. 

As more fingers are added, slowly working him wide, Callum runs a thumb across Malcolm’s bottom lip then replaces it with the tip of his cock. Malcolm wants to smirk at him, to be a tease, but Raine curls her fingers and it’s all Malcolm can do not to throw his head back and moan. As it is he lets the tension curl his fingers and his toes and silently flicks his tongue out to lick the bead of salty precome and parts his lips. 

Callum feeds him his thick cock slowly, giving Malcolm time and room to play with him, to swirl his tongue around the head and suck lightly. 

When Callum bottoms out Malcolm groans around him, body jerking as his cock is held there against the back of his throat and Jacob begins to push in. He goes in one long, easy slide while Malcolm starts to tremble, delighting in the way he’s slowly being filled up, stretched and held wide from both ends. He closes his eyes as they both start to rock, neither really worried about the rhythm of the other first. Malcolm makes sure to catch quick breaths when Callum pulls back far enough, but after a few minutes it’s difficult to remember to do even that much as Jacob adjusts his angle and begins dragging his cock over Malcolm’s prostate over and over. 

He groans around the dick in his mouth, rocking his hips back as much as his restraints will allow to meet Jacob thrust for thrust. No matter how many times he’s done this, how many men he’s been with, Malcolm always just wants more, to be filled and used. 

But he’d give it all up for Gil if he asked. 

Once they start working together, bottoming out at the same time, Malcolm can’t keep his eyes open, sparks of pleasure brilliant lights behind his eyelids. He focuses on the cock fucking into his mouth, on Callum’s pleasure rather than his own. Malcolm starts to work his tongue as much as he can at this speed, forcing himself to hollow his cheeks every time the man pulls back. It doesn’t take long and Callum falls out of rhythm with his husband, cursing and tugging so hard at Malcolm’s hair it’s painful and he cries out from deep in his chest, sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. 

The first shot of come that lands on his tongue is the only one he gets to enjoy the taste of as Callum pulls out and unloads across Malcolm’s face. It’s warm and wet, crossing his cheeks, his nose, down to drip off of his chin. He tries to keep his mouth open, to catch more, and groans when he’s denied. 

“God, I missed that mouth of yours…,” Callum groans, running his fingers through Malcolm’s hair. He shivers then his hands are gone. “Lift him up for me baby.” 

Jacob pauses and gets his arms around Malcolm’s middle while he’s still buried balls deep and lifts. Malcolm goes easily, dropping his head back against the older man’s shoulders while he tries to catch his breath. But a second later there’s a tight, wet heat around his own cock and he jerks in Jacob’s arms before looking down to find the man he’s still covered in sucking him in hard. 

“Fuck… fuck fuck fuck…” Malcolm bucks up into his mouth and Jacob starts fucking him again. The intensity of Jacob’s thrusts at this angle is diminished, thank fucking god, because Callum’s mouth is almost too much. He works in counterpoint to his husband this time, purposely going down while Jacob pulls back so that there’s never a moment of rest for Malcolm’s overworked, high strung body. He whines, dropping his head back again and biting his bottom lip, hard.

From this angle Gil is almost a blur out in front of him but he does everything he can to focus, to see. Gil has moved, a little. His hand is now in his lap and Malcolm just imagines that he’s stroking his cock, watching Malcolm get taken apart by others. The only thing Gil does when he catches Malcolm staring at him though is give him a tiny, barely perceptible smile and mouth “Beautiful” at him.

Malcolm shuts his eyes and thinks of anything that will keep him from coming right then. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna blow, Cal,” Jacob growls out behind him. Just as Malcolm doesn’t think he can take any more Callum is gone and he’s falling forward again, caught in a quick jerk by the rope right when he feels the first hot splash of come on his back. 

The only reprieve he gets is the length of time it takes for Jacob to coat his back and the globes of his ass. As soon as he’s done, something else far wider is teasing right at his rim. 

Malcolm twists and drops his mouth open in excited surprise to see Danny again. “God, I knew you’d have a fat cock,” he groans with a smile. 

Danny laughs and pops his head through then back out again, over and over until Malcolm starts squirming. “Oh you ain't seen nothing yet, little one.” 

He goes slow, but the second Malcolm’s really, truly aware of just how thick he is he’s exceptionally thankful for the care. “Fuck you looked amazing on the dance floor. Look even better like this,” Danny breathes out. “Stretched around my cock.”

Even after the toy and the thorough pounding from Jacob, Malcolm has to breathe deep to adjust. But while he’s trying to do that Michael and Raine both come up to him. Michael has an arm around her waist, fingers rubbing smoothly against her hip. She’s biting her lip and looking like she’s dying to ask a question. But Michael speaks first.

“Just slide on in there, hun,” he says softly. “He’s ours to play with and if you want something, get it. You’re gonna love his cock in that beautiful pussy of yours.” Malcolm notices his lips are glistening and her pale skin is flush. He hopes Michael kisses him before whatever he plans on doing. He wants to taste her on his tongue. 

Malcolm’s cock has flagged a little at the pressure from Danny’s cock. He looks at Michael. “Gimee… fuck, gimme a second I…  _ AHH!”  _ He’s never been more thankful in his entire fucking life for a cool down like that as close as he’s gotten already. But as the beast of a man begins to move in slow, smooth rolls of his hips the heat returns faster than he’d anticipated. In no time at all he’s breathless and panting, nodding to Michael who winks then helps Raine’s lithe body slide in between Malcolm and the bench. 

Danny stops, buried deep in Malcolm’s body, and leans over to help pull her into position, guiding her with gentle words until Malcolm feels the wet heat of her cunt. He sucks in a breath and holds it tight as he slips in, the pressure around his cock coupled with the fullness in his ass almost too much all at once. 

Suddenly, he’s worried.

He doesn’t know if he can do this. She’s so wet and soft around him, but if he comes now, he won’t get Daddy’s cock at all tonight.

Raine wraps an arm around his shoulders and hangs on, gripping her other hand against the bench so that she has some kind of give against Danny’s thrusts as he starts to really pick up the pace. She’s quiet, but the look on her face tells him exactly how much she’s enjoying herself.

While he pants and whines, the twisted and tight feeling in his gut growing tighter every second, a hand brushes his face. Malcolm forces himself to focus and gives a fuck drunk smile to Michael who leans in and licks a long, wet stripe along his come coated cheek before locking their mouths together in a filthy kiss. 

Malcolm groans into it, at the taste of Callum, at what must be the lingering taste of Raine on Michael’s tongue, and the ever present hint of sweet vanilla Michael always reminds him of. “You hang on tight,” Michael says against his lips. 

He stands, and Malcolm’s vision goes hazy again the second he takes Michael’s shaft into his mouth. 

His whole world is a white noise of sensation and pleasure. It’s so much, too much. With his hole stretched wide on Danny’s cock, his own dick buried into the tight, wet heat of Raine’s cunt while yet another cock presses down his throat so hard he can’t breathe. He’s vaguely aware of a shout of pleasure, of Danny pounding into him harder than ever in a broken rhythm and he knows the man is about to come, using Malcolm’s body to chase his own pleasure. The lack of oxygen makes his eyes go blurry. 

Malcolm’s going to come too, and it’s going to feel so fucking amazing.

But he’s going to hate it.

He’s going to disappoint daddy.

Everything narrows down to the sight of Gil, sitting there, fully clothed, looking barely affected. His hand is in his lap, hidden by the the leg he has propped and Malcolm manages a whine around the shaft he’s choking on, he can’t do this. He’s going to come. 

A single tear streaks down his cheek.

“Stop!”

Air returns to his lungs in several deep, wet gasps. There’s movement around him and he suddenly feels so empty but his whole body is on fire in need of release. Every inch of him is trembling as he finds himself completely alone, ankles still strapped to the bench, upper body suspended by the rope from the ceiling, cock so hard it hurts. Before the fear can properly set in a warm, familiar hand cups his face, a tender touch, wiping away the tears.

“Daddy’s got you, baby.”

The second he releases the clamps at his wrists and the rope from his back Malcolm collapses into Gil’s strong arms. He holds Malcolm’s shaking body close, kissing his cheek and rubbing soothing circles on the skin between the leather straps against his back. “I didn’t come. I didn’t. Was I good?”

“Fuck, baby. You were  _ so good.  _ I knew you could do it.”

“I need your cock. I need it. Need daddy’s come.”

“I know. I know baby. I’m going to give you everything you need.” He needs it, needs to be dripping with Gil’s seed, so full he’ll feel it for days. “I’m gonna get you through this, okay?”

“Okay. I trust you.” Malcolm swallows and adds, “I love you.”

Gil kisses him, which is unusual for them in this room. It’s a deep, claiming kiss with no small amount of love and affection underneath the force.

But then he moves, standing behind Malcolm and guiding his arms up to drape back over Gil’s shoulders. They’re pressed together, back to chest. The fine weave of Gil’s still pristine suit is a stark contrast to Malcolm’s bare, fucked out and over sensitive body. His cock is already slick, sliding into Malcolm’s greedy hole in one smooth roll of his hips. When he bottoms out, the teeth of his zipper is a cold shock to the overheated skin of Malcolm’s red, raw ass.

Malcolm is a desperate, quivering mess in Gil’s arms. But Gil holds him up, holds him tight, a steady, unwavering rock of strength as he has always been. He loves this man, how he’s always been here for him, how he knows exactly how to take Malcolm to the edge and back again. And most importantly, he loves the way Gil cares for him every single step of the way.

“ _ Please, daddy…” _

Gil snaps his hips, fucking into him hard. He makes Malcolm’s entire body sing.

It’s not going to take him long, so close, so desperate for release. Every muscle, every nerve is pulled taught like he’s been stretched and pulled to the edge of his limits.

When Gil hooks a single finger at the back of his collar and tugs lightly, just the barest hint of cutting him off from his oxygen again, everything snaps.

Light explodes in his vision, his body arching against Gil’s as he’s fucked through his orgasm. But the movement causes a change in angle, a different sort of pressure that draws it all out impossibly further. It’s not the tightness around his throat making it so he can’t breathe but the intensity of his release. 

When he can’t hold himself up any longer and slumps forward Gil pauses only long enough to get his foot up onto the bench so he can properly pound into Malcolm’s loose body.

All around them are soft moans and cries of pleasure, but all that matters is daddy’s thick cock spreading him open, fucking into him so hard that even bolted to the ground the bench starts to shake. 

Gil is relentless. He owns Malcolm, inside and out. Malcolm’s over sensitive body is nothing but a tool for his daddy’s pleasure and it is the greatest fucking feeling in the world. 

Tears well up in Malcolm’s eyes again as he’s slammed face first into the bench over and over. It’s all so much.

Too much.

And he still wants more.

“Fuck, daddy loves your tight little hole,” Gil growls out. “Fucking made for me. Just for my cock.”

“Yes. Yes, please, I’m yours only yours, daddy.”

“You gonna come for me again? Show all these people who you belong to? Who is the only one who can make you feel this way?”

“ _ Daddy _ …”

A second orgasm slams through his body, so unexpected in its quickness and its force that it pushes all the air from his lungs. Malcolm shouts, his hands clinging to the edges of the padded bench with a death grip while every muscle in his body clenches tight. He hears Gil curse, feels his rhythm falter.

Malcolm doesn’t so much as black out as he just kind of… checks out. 

There’s movement around him, people talking, doors opening and closing. He’s lifted into strong arms that aren’t familiar and whines, seeking out his daddy.

“Shh, little one. Your daddy is going to take care of you. He just asked me to move you to the couch since he’s a little wiped out and wants you comfortable.”

The strange, hairy arms disappear and for a moment he’s completely alone, floating in an odd haze of bliss and fear, not even really feeling his own body as he blinks around the space he’s occupying.

Malcolm has no idea how long he floats there before Gil’s gentle touch snaps him back to reality.

They’re alone in the room, the curtains all drawn and the wall lights out. A single lamp in the corner casts a soft glow over the space and their bodies. He finds Gil staring down at him with a gentle smile and such depth of love and warmth in his eyes Malcolm’s chest tightens.

“Daddy?”

“Shh. Daddy’s got you.” he runs a hand through Malcoml’s hair, soothing him. “I’m going to take all these restraints off and get you cleaned up. Okay, baby?”

Malcolm can only nod, trusting Gil implicitly.

His collar goes first.

As Malcolm takes his first, true, deep breath in a long time he realizes that while he hadn’t been cut off, he hadn’t really been getting good, proper lungfuls the entire time.

That’s when the tremors start.

Gil quickly removes the cuffs from his wrists then his ankles. By the time he slips the harness over his head, Malcolm is shivering so hard he feels his teeth clattering.

“Fuck. Fuck, baby. Baby, hey. Daddy’s here. I’m right here. What do you need?”

Malcolm just whines and reaches weakly for the buttons on Gil’s shirt. Thankfully, Gil understands and quickly works them himself, shrugging out of both layers before helping Malcolm sit up enough he can slip behind him and cradle his boy in his arms.

He clings to Gil, pressing the side of his face against the bare skin of his strong chest, ear pressed right over his heart to listen to the steady beat. Malcolm hears the sound of water being wrung out of a rag then feels a warm, wet cloth pressed gently against his cheek.

“You did so good tonight, baby. So perfect for daddy.” Gil swipes the cloth down his face then ever so carefully along the length of his neck.

He continues down every inch of Malcolm’s body, occasionally getting fresh, hot water. Gil whispers quiet, soft, loving words of praise with every touch. He calls him baby boy, beautiful, strong, perfect. Every word is more of a caress than all his touches and Malcolm slowly starts to relax, to feel like more of himself. Gil even shifts Malcolm around once the tremors have stopped so he can gently clean the younger man’s feet. 

Once that is done and the cloth set aside he grabs the lotion and begins working it gently into the long, angry red marks that crisscross his back and chest. Malcolm is in his lap now, straddling Gil’s legs, pressed chest to chest with his head resting on Gil’s bare shoulder.

“Thank you, daddy,” Malcolm murmurs against him, really noticing the connection for the first time. Every word Gil speaks, every soothing stroke of his hands on Malcolm’s flesh brings him further back to the here and now, turns down the volume on the white noise and leaves him deliciously happy and focused one hundred percent on the moment. 

He shifts a little in Gil’s lap then makes small movements with his head against Gil’s neck, nosing against the lines of muscle, then up, giving him butterfly kisses as he goes. 

“There’s my beautiful boy. How are you feeling?”

There’s a smile in Gil’s voice and Malcolm hums against the older man’s neck.

“Amazing,” he says on a long sigh.

“You sure?” Gil’s has a hand running through his hair and Malcolm moves his head into the touch like a cat seeking a specific place for petting. “You started to drop pretty hard there.”

“Yeah.” Malcolm finally sits up a little and looks Gil in the eyes, kissing his brow to try and ease the worry lines there. He’s still reeling from the roller coaster his emotions have gone on this evening but he’s good enough now that he tries to make sure Gil isn’t too upset. Gil always hates it when Malcolm crashes. “But you caught me like you always do.”

“Uh huh. Tell me what’s going through your head.”

Looks like he’s not getting out of this one. He never does, really, but it doesn’t hurt to keep trying. “I just… it was really intense,” he admits. Then adds quickly: “A different kind of intense than we usually do. And I loved it. I want to do it again… eventually. But I think…” Malcolm bites his lip, feeling an unreasonable amount of shame settle in his stomach and his cheeks heat with a blush. He knows it’s a ridiculous thought, but he’d had it. And one of the things they both swore when they started this part of their relationship was 110% honesty. Even if one of them didn’t want to admit something. 

“I was so worried I was going to disappoint you. And that’s what caused… all this.”

Gil’s face goes from deep lines of worry to ones of tender concern. “Oh, baby. You could never disappoint me.”

Though it’s nowhere near as bad as before, Malcolm feels his hand start to tremble, but it’s immediately grabbed by Gil who brings it to his lips for gentle kisses against Malcolm’s knuckles. Malcolm takes a deep breath, focusing on that touch, that connection. 

“But I was so close, Gil. And I -”

“Malcolm. Listen to me. I was watching you - and only you - the entire time. I know what you look like when you can’t hold back any more. I wasn’t going to let that happen. And even if somehow you had I still wouldn’t have been disappointed in you. I would have been disappointed in myself for giving you more than you could handle. It’s my job to take care of you, to know your limits in here. I’m already a little mad at myself that I made you feel this way.” 

Malcolm sighs at the hint of sadness in Gil’s gaze. “There’s no way you could have known I would. I’m still a little surprised I do, did. It just happens sometimes.” He plants reassuring kisses to both of Gil’s cheeks, hoping the older man believes him, that he’ll listen and not be too frustrated. And not just because he does want to do this again but because he hates to see Gil second guessing himself. “I love you, and I’m okay.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

He kisses Gil, pouring all his love and affection for the man into the slide of his lips. 

When Malcolm rolls his hips down he feels Gil getting hard again, filling out beneath his trousers. Malcolm smirks and laughs into their kiss, letting his hands wander down the older man’s chest until he teases the tips of his fingers just below the waist line. 

“I wanna ride you, Gil.” 

Gil doesn’t even answer, just groans and lifts his own hips while Malcolm opens him up. 

They work together to pull his cock free, Gil lifting up enough to slide his pants and underwear down to his knees while Malcolm takes him in hand and strokes him to full hardness before lifting to line his shaft up.

Gil slides in so easily, so perfectly. Malcolm continues kissing him while he immediately starts to rock up and down on his lover’s cock, letting the gentle, slow glide of their bodies together be enough. They move together, kissing, tasting one another, holding each other, for a long time. They’re more focused on the connection than the pleasure. It’s soft and beautiful and in contrast to the last hour or so Malcolm fucking loves it. The intensity of their play makes these moments feel so much different, so much  _ more.  _ Because it’s just them, just Malcolm and Gil. 

He loves this man so much, for everything he gives him, everything they are together. Malcolm knows how much he cares, how much Gil loves him, from every touch and word shared every day of their life together. 

And Malcolm knows that with Gil he can do anything, because even if he falls, Gil will always catch him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
